


Drabble: Proper Decorum.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everybody Lives, Comment Fic, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Philomytha: Alys/Simon/Padma, maintaining proper decorum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Proper Decorum.

Some things are important to remember: this is dangerous, this is worth it, this is the best terrible idea they've ever had.

And that they really need to do a better job maintaining proper decorum. What happened at Cordelia's birthday party must never be repeated in non-Betan company.

Alys suggests practice, which is how Simon learns that Padma loves being called 'sir' with his cock inside him, that Alys will kick him if her husband calls her 'my lady', and that Simon, as the one who they need to remember every detail for later review, needs to be on top.


End file.
